


Hiccstrid Q & A (YouTubers AU)

by TheUniqueFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Happy Ending, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueFangirl/pseuds/TheUniqueFangirl
Summary: Famous YouTubers Hiccup and Astrid Haddock are finally doing a Q and A video and announcing some things about their relationship and private life (one-shot)





	Hiccstrid Q & A (YouTubers AU)

**Title of the video:**  Q A with Hiccstrid (celebrating our 1st marriage anniversary and announcing somethings)

_*video starts*_   


A: Hey guys! It's Astrid here! And today I'm here with my husband...

H: Hiccup!

A: Before we start, let me tell you guys that this will probably be a long video so, make yourselves comfortable before watching!

Alright! So... today is me and Hiccup's first marriage anniversary! And to celebrate it with you guys, we decided to post a Q and A video for the first time here on my channel! since Hiccup's channel is too big for a simple Q and A, we're posting it on mine.

H: Well, most of my subscribers are also subscribed to you, so it's alright.

A: Yes. So we asked you guys to send us your questions on Twitter with #AskHiccstrid. And I picked some of them to answer, since alot of you asked the same questions. We'll try to answer them the best we can because we know some of you guys have been waiting for this video for years! Like legit!

H: Yeah when I Twitted we are donig a Q and A video, most of the comments were like "FINALLY!"

A: Yeah... well, we think we owe you guys some answers. As you all know, we are not so open about our private life. YouTubers are usually very comfortable with sharing everything that is happening in their lives with their fans, but we like to keep our privacy as much as we can.

You guys have been very patient and understanding with us, that's why we think you deserve some answers. And... we also decided to be more open to you guys from now on. So...

H: WE ARE STARTING A VLOG CHANNEL! *punches the air*

A: YES! We are starting a Vlog channel, which we'll post daily vlogs on it and keep you guys updated with our life.

The videos we'll post there are pretty much gonna be us filming our everyday life and doing what we do everyday, but you guys will be seeing it and kinda be a part of it. We think it's a good way to make up for the years that we were so close about our lives and relationship with you guys.

H: We thought about doing this last year before we got married, but at that time we were both so busy with the wedding stuff and arranging a new life for ourselves here in California. We moved from Finland to California a few months ago right after our wedding. And after that we were insanely busy with work and settling down that we completely forgot about the idea.

A: But since it's our first marriage anniversary and we are not that busy anymore, we thought it's a good time to start a Vlog channel and open up a bit to you guys.

H: The channel is already made but we'll upload It's first Vlog video tomorrow. So go subscribe to it if you wanna be part of our journey! The link of the channel will be in the description below and at the end of the video. And don't forget to click on the bell icon so you'll be notified whenever we upload!

A: We have more announcements that we'll tell you in the rest of this video!

Now with all that been said, let's get on to the questions!

(By the way sorry if the questions are not in other, Hiccup said it'll cooler if they're random)

First question:

Why did you two got married at such young age?

A: This was the most repeated question that everyone's been asking us. Well... the answer is, it was the best solution.

H: We knew we were going to marry someday! There was no doubt about that. And we were going to move to California together. So we thought why move in together as bf and gf when we can live together as husband and wife! If we are going to get married eventually, might as well do it now and start a whole new life here in California.

A: Yes. That, and... we couldn't wait anymore. We'd promised eachother that we'll always be together when we were younger but we wanted to make that promise in front of everyone else who knew us. So we counted days till we were at legal age of marriage, and as soon as it came, we did it.That's it!

What do you think about those who says you guys rushed into it and that you're too young for marriage?

H: We don't care.

A: Exactly!

H: Those who says this, obviously don't know us well. And they don't know our reasons. We both made this decision. It wasn't rushed or anything, we both thought about it and consulted with our families. We've been planning it for years.

A: And we're very happy with our decision. So, what others say really doesn't matter to us.They can either respect our decision or deal with it!

When was the moment you knew the other was 'the one'?

A: You go first!

H: Alright. For me... It was in kindergarten.

A: Don't be ridiculous.

H: I'm serious! It was in kindergarten. Those days I got bullied so much by other kids cause I was so skinny and small for my age. They called me names like "Fish bone" or "Hiccup". That's actually where my YouTube name comes from. As you guys know that my real name is Harold. That bully nickname stayed with me, to the point that everyone called me Hiccup. And after so many years of being called that way, I started to actually get used to it and like it? and used it for my usernames in social medias?

Anyway, when other kids bullied me in the kindergarten, the only kid that didn't bully me and even stood up for me, was Astrid. She looked out for me, always.

And from that times, I just knew she was the only one for me.

A: Babe... That's so sweet!

H: hehehe... ok your turn.

A: well... mine wasn't sudden like yours at all. It was actually bit by bit. It started from the day you argued with your Dad and ran away from the house. I found you on a cliff. You said that you can't seem to fit in with the people around you and that you're tired of not being enough. You were tired of being different.

I remember hating to see you sad like that. I comforted you and told you that it's okay to be different. I told you that's what I liked about you, that you were crazy and smart. From that day on, I liked you more and more everyday. Untill one day I came to myself and realized, there was no one else for me. You were the one.

H: That was really cute. Come here, I need a kiss!

What is the thing you guys most argue about?

A: Time! I'm a very on time person! But Mr Haddock here, is not good with time management AT ALL! He says he will be there in 10 minutes, he shows up 40 minutes later!

H: Babe, you don't have to rub it in my face! We all have flaws!

What's the most painful words you've ever heared from a person?

H: A few years ago when we've been just started dating, we went on a date in the park and this big muscular guy with long black hair came up to us and commented that we "don't look good together" and said we should break up before things get too serious.

A: I got so angry, I was going to fight him but Hiccup stoped me. I did however told him to go to hell.

H: That was the worse date we ever had!

How did you guys set boundaries to stay pure before marriage?

A: Well... we never really talked about it.

We kinda had this silent agreement between us to wait untill we were married.

H: Yeah we were seventeen when we started dating and we both knew we weren't ready for it. Our relationship was never about physical stuff. So we didn't mind waiting untill wedding.

What's your favorite TV show?

A H: Game Of Thrones!

A: We are absolutely in love with the show! No matter what, we never miss an episode of it. We watch it together every season.

H: I mean... it's amazing! It has amazing pilots, there's magic in it, there are frozen zombies, but most importantly, it has DRAGONS IN IT!

A: What else could you ask for in a show??

Who's this gang you guys talk about?

H: The gang are a group of our friends in Finland who we are pretty close with. We became friends in middle school but got close to eachother in high school and till this day, we're still in touch.

We hang out with them every time we go home for holidays.

A: We don't want to say their real names here, but I'll tell you their nicknames. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

What's the funniest thing that has ever happened to you two?

H: Actually! Something hilarious happened to us yesterday!

A: Oh let me explain babe!

So yesterday we were at Target, doing some grocery shopping. Hiccup left me for a few minutes to go and pick up some vegetables. I was looking at some cereals, minding my own business when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and there was this guy looking at me with a flirty smirk. He looked a bit older than us with black hair and some tattoos on his chin and he was quite tall. So I asked him if I could help him, he said yes and started flirting with me right away! He was using some lame pick up lines which did not amuse me at all!

As I was about to tell him that I'm married and not interested, Hiccup came around the corner asking "Babe do we need potatoes too?"

H: Imagine my surprise when I saw a guy standing close to my wife and looking between me and her with wide eyes!

A: Hiccup then asked "what's going on?" so I went "oh nothing babe! this young man was just trying to get my number and I was about to tell him that I have a husband when you arrived"

H: Oh Thor! The poor guy went SO red! I actually felt bad for him.

A: Haha! His face was priceless! I can never forget it! He practically ran out of the store after that. It was so funny!

Will you guys do any couple challenge videos in the future?

H: Now that we have a vlog channel, we'll be doing this kind of stuff I guess.

A: Yeah that's a good idea! We can do Yoga challenge, whisper challenge, mouth water challenge, drawing challenge and so many other challenges!

How did you get Toothless and Stormfly?

H: When we were fifteen, me and Astrid and the gang got a summer job in a dog shelter which it's owner was a very kind and funny man. He teached us alot about dogs and how to take care of them. He was also a very good friend of my father.

Each of us got attached to one of the dogs there, so at the end of the summer, the owner let each of us adopt one dog.

I picked Toothless, obviously. And since then, he's became my best buddy.

A: And I picked Stormfly. She's the sweetest! Let's call them so they can say hi to the camera!

H: TOOTHLESS! STORMFLY! COME HERE!

T A: *barking excitingly*

H: Hey bud! Say hi to the camera.

T: *barks at the camera*

H: That's a good boy!

A: You too Stormfly!

S: *bark*

A: Good giiiirl! Hiccup It's their lunch time. Could you feed them? I'll wait for you.

H: Alright. Come on guys! It's feeding time!

T S: *barking even more excitingly*

A: ok, untill Hiccup comes back I'll answer a question that is meant for me.

This question is for Astrid. You once said you have some kind of sickness. Will you tell us what is it that you have?

A: Well, yes. I've told you guys before that I have a sickness that sometimes bothers me but it's nothing serious.

I have Anemia. I basically don't have enough blood cells in my blood. It causes headaches, unbalanced heartbeats, shortness of breath, low body temperature and occasionally fainting. But I have it under control. I take Iron supplements everyday and do blood tests once every 3 months. Last time I fainted was during Christmas holidays in Finland, we were at Hiccup's parents house. We had just arrived from the airport and I was so tired since I haven't slept on the plane. And Finland is so much colder than California, I guess the sudden change of temperature was another reason. So we entered the house, greeted Mom and Dad, and the next thing I know, my vision went black.

I woke up in Hiccup's old bed in his old bedroom, he was sitting next to me on the bed and looked worried. It wasn't the first time he saw me faint but it still worried him. My parents were also at the Haddocks when I woke up. It wasn't the best way to start our holiday, but that Christmas ended up being one of the best ones we both had!

H: I'm back. You were talking about Christmas?

A: Yeah, last Christmas. I was answering a question. Now, let's get to the next one.

Astrid, why don't you call Hiccup by his real name?

A: I don't know to be honest. I guess my tongue is used to Hiccup more than Harold. I called him Hiccup since I can remember. I also think Hiccup suits him better!

What's your 'couple song'?

A: Our couple song? Do we have one?

H: Yeah I guess. There was this song called "Wouldn't It Be Nice" we used to listen to all the time. When we graduated from high school, we were counting days till our wedding, one of those days we heared this song somewhere and instantly loved it because it described our situation perfectly! We even played it in our wedding!

A: You're right! I completely forgot!

The lyrics were something like this I think...

Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?

Then we wouldn't have to wait so long.

And wouldn't it be nice to live together

In a kind of world where we belong?~

H: You know it's gonna make it that much better. When we can say goodnight and sleep together. Oh wouldn't it be nice?~

A: wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up, in the morning when the day is new?

And after having spent the day together, hold each other close the whole night through~

H: Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true? Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do~

A: We could be marriiiiiied!~

H: And then we'd be happyyyyy!~

A H: Oh wouldn't it be nice?~

A: Yup! That's definitely our song!

Are you jelous that Hiccup has more subscribers?

A: No. Why would I be?

H: I think you are.

A: Do you want to sleep on couch babe?

H: No Mi'lady!

Are you guys planning on having children anytime soon?

A: Alright, we knew this question was coming. And our answer is no. We'd like to have a few years for ourselves before we have kids. We are both 20 and still too young to have children. Maybe in a few years we'll think about it.

H: Sorry guys. No Hiccstrid babies anytime soon.

A: Did you just winked at the camera?

H: no?...

Why don't you guys ever come to Vidcon or any other YouTube events?

H: Because we weren't ready to face you guys yet. And Finland was pretty far from LA. But this year, we will be there to meet you guys! SURPRISE!

A: Yes guys! We will come to all the YouTube events from now on so you can look forward to seeing us.

Will you PLEASE upload your wedding video for us? We are dying to see it!

A: We also talked about this and we decided it's okay to upload our wedding video. You guys have already seen some of our wedding pictures, might as well post the video!

H: We'll upload it on our vlog channel in a few weeks. Trust me, it's worth the wait.

Do you guys have other jobs aside from being YouTubers?

H: No, we don't. We are both university students here in California. We are too busy to get any other jobs aside YouTube.

What is your favorite thing to do together?

H: It's pretty fun when we do cooking together actually. I always enjoy it.

A: Yeah because you get to tease me about how much of an awful cook I am!

H: You look so adorable when you're annoyed Mi'lady.

How did your parents react about your marriage?

A: They were very understanding and supportive. Specially Hiccup's parents.

H: My dad already called her daughter in law when we were dating. He absolutely loves her. He was counting days with us untill the wedding.

What is your favorite sport?

A: Mine is gymnastics.

H: I guess mine is diving. I love the feeling of falling from a height. I know, it sounds kinda wiered. But it is what it is!

How do you deal with the hate you receive?

A: It's simple. We ignore them.

Why did you start your YouTube channel?

H: I started my channel for fun. It was summer and I had so much time to kill. So I thought "why not record myself while playing video games and post it on the Internet?" Now here we are! 4 years later and I'm still recording myself while playing video games and millions of people watches me play them. It's crazy! I couldn't have made a better decision!

A: I made my channel because Hiccup told me to. He teached me how to record videos, edit them and post them. He said it's fun so I gave it a try, and I'm very happy that I did.

How does it feel to be the biggest YouTuber of all time Hiccup?

H: Pretty good I guess?

What's your favorite food?

H A: Yak Burger!

Do you guys like your ship name?

A: Yes! I'm so happy with it! Because before you guys call us Hiccstrid, Hiccup once told me that our ship name will probably be... what was it?

H: Asscup. Hahaha

A: Yeah, that! And I was like Oh HELL NO!

Are you guys married for real or are you just acting for the views?

H: *stares at camera poker faced*

A: We are really married guys! Do I need to show you our marriage papers?

Is it different to be marriad? If yes, how?

H: It definitely is different, but I think we don't notice it that much?

A: Yeah! You know... most newly married couples are like "It's weird because we are together most of the time and we share almost everything" but in our case, we were together most of the times before we got married, we just didn't sleep in the same bed. We are pretty comfortable around eachother. And I think the most important thing is that, all the changes that has happened after our marriage, has been in a good way! So we are like... not upset with anything and we're both pretty happy with how things turned out. So we didn't really noticed the difference in our everyday life.

Do you guys receive fanmails?

A: Yes we do! Actually, the painting that is currently behind us on the wall has been sent to us by one of our incredibly talented fans named Gustav. He's also from Finland and he's such a great kid. Let me show you the painting!

H: I'll get it.

Here. Let the camera focus on it.

A: Alright. So here it is. It's a drawing of an orange sky with lots of clouds, and then there's a dragon here and on the dragon sits me and Hiccup. It's like we're having a romantic flight date or something!

H: Yeah, and at the corner of the painting it says "We go where no one goes".

A: It's so beautiful! We absolutely love it! Thanks again Gustav!

H: Anyone else who might also want to send us something, can send their stuff to our PR box. The adress will be in the description below.

Did you give gifts to your guests at your wedding?

H: Yes we did. We gave each guest a white scented candle with a tag on them that said "Hiccup Astrid Haddock" and under it was a heart and in the heart was the date of our wedding day.

A: Also the scent of the candles was called Petrichor, which means "The smell of earth after rain". It smelled so nice!

H: We still have a few of them around the house and sometimes we light them up to feel relaxed. They smell amazing!

Can you please do a "Husband does my makeup" video?

H: As we said before, we'll be doing lot's of challenges now that we have a vlog channel together! This one included.

A: Well... I'm not sure about that... you know that I don't wear much makeup. Literally all I wear is mascara and lipstick. I might occasionally do eyeliner or highlight too, but that's pretty much it.

H: Alright well... we might not do that challenge then. We'll see what happens guys.

What do you find most annoying about the other person?

H: Oh oh, this is a dangerous question!

A: Well, It's very easy for me to answer this one. I think the most annoying thing about Hiccup is that he gets worked up over small things so easily. For example last week, we booked a table for two in a fancy restaurant and when we arrived, we had some issues. Apparently the person who wrote our names on the book list, got our surname wrong and we wasted some time at the reception. But in the end, it was fine, they realized their mistake and to make it up for us, they serviced us completely free. But Hiccup was still angry. He kept pouting for the rest of the night and kept telling me he was sorry that our date night was ruined. Misunderstandings happan all the time! Our date night would've been perfect if you haven't gotten worked up over a worthless issue babe.

H: ... look, I'm sorry babe. I know I have this issue and I know you hate it. That's why I promise I'll work on it and try not to get worked up over small things from now on.

OUCH!!!! Babe!! What was that for?!

A: That, was for ruining our last week's date night. And this-

H: hmmm

A: -is for promising you'll work on it.

H: Why do you always have to hurt me before you kiss me?(not that I'm complaining or anything)

A: Shut up. Now say your answer about me.

H: What do I find most annoying in you? Hmmm... I can't think of anything.

A: For real?

H: Oh wait! I got one! It's really annoying actually. I find it so annoying when she gets anxious about her looks. Everyone thinks she's damn confident in everything she does! (She's The Fearless Astrid after all). That's not entirely true, when it comes to her looks sometimes she gets so anxious that I barely recognize her!

She tries 10 different outfits and 10 different hairstyles, and when she finally chooses one she's still not sure about her choice and keeps asking for my opinion. I don't like it when she gets like that because that's not the girl I married. The Astrid I know is the Queen of confidence, and seeing her anxious like that makes me anxious too!

I also think she's a thousand times prettier when she's confident, so... yeah.

A: ...

H: I love it when I make you blush like that.

A: Shut up! Who's blushing?

What did you think of each other when you both first met?

A: I thought he was a loser. A weird nerd with no friends who desperately needed one.

H: I thought she was a badass goddess among humans. I swear, sometimes I saw her move in slow motion.

A: ... I honestly don't know what to say.

H: You don't need to say anything Mi'lady, just appreciate how much I love and adore you.

How did you propose Hiccup?

H: Ohhh this is a good one!

I proposed to her at the graduation party, in front of all the kids and teachers of our high school. You may ask why?

Because I knew she wasn't expecting it. She knew I was going to propose eventually but she thought I would do it after graduation. So I took the chance and caught her off guard. She was so shocked!

A: I can never forget that moment, I've never felt that much happiness in my life! We actually have the whole thing recorded! You guys will see it in our wedding video.

If you're from Finland, how come you don't have accents?

H: Honestly? We have no idea.

A: Our parents all have pretty heavy accents while speaking English but for some reason we don't???

H: Now that I think about it... it is kinda wiered.

What is the best gift that you got from eachother?

H: She's given me so many gifts since the day I met her. But my favourite one would be... her.

She herself, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I still can't believe she's my wife and I get to spend the rest of my life with her. She's my everything and I can't explain how much she means to me. She said "I do" and gave me the best gift I could ever ask for.

A: That was so cheesy yet beautiful babe...

But now I'm mad because my answer is going to sound ridicules compared to yours!

H: No, it's okay! Say your answer.

A: Well, I think the best gift Hiccup has ever given to me is Stormfly.

We already told you how we got Toothless and Stormfly. But what I didn't tell you was that I had some difficulties with her at first. Weirdly enough, Stormfly and I didn't get along at all, to the point that I almost returned her to the shelter. But, Hiccup stopped me.

He told me to be patient with her and tried to make peace between us. And after a few weeks of trying, Stormfly and I were inseparable. We still are. And that's all because Mr Haddock here, didn't let me give up on her.

H: You're welcome Mi'lady.

Do you see him/her as someone you could spend the rest of your life with?

H: Well... we are married! So I assume the answer is yes??

How did you lost your leg Hiccup?

H: I'm pretty sure I've answered this question once on my channel before, but whatever.

I lost my left leg from knee down in a car accident when I was fifteen. Toothless and my father were also in the car (My dad was driving). My dad was okay, he just had a few bruises. But just like me, Toothless also lost one of his legs.

My dad used to blame himself for our injuries, but Toothless and I showed him we can be happy and live a good life with only one leg. We actually bonded more because of it.

A: He secretly loves his metal leg. He says it makes him feel like he's half robot.

H: No I don't!!!!!!

How did you guys feel at the day of the wedding?

H: I was terrified! I couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong and ruin the wedding. Or that Astrid was going to somehow change her mind on the last minute and say 'no'. I knew she wouldn't do that but I was so anxious!

But it all changed the moment I saw her walking down the aisle. She looked drop dead gorgeous and just like that, all my nervousness flew out of the window.

A: Same. I was feeling extra anxious and nervous that day. Mom Valka even had to talk to me for a while to calm me down because I was shaking so bad and getting paler each second past. I finally calmed down a bit but as soon as I saw Hiccup waiting for me down the aisle with tears in his eye and smiling widely, I knew I was nervous for nothing. I was doing the right thing.

H: I love you.

A: I love you too babe.

What's your favorite thing about the other person?

H: That's easy! Everything.

A: You can't just say everything. Pick one thing.

H: Nope! I'm not changing my answer. You go!

A: Alright, my favourite thing about Hiccup is probably... his ability to come up with the best solution in the hard situations. He gets extra smart in hard times and I love it. He gets pretty sexy ordering people around and handling everything like he's the boss.

H: Did you just call me sexy?

A: Don't get use to it.

What's your favorite color?

H: Mine is red. I love red.

A: Mine is green, but not just any green! A foresty kind of green. With little strings of brown in it.

H: Are you describing my eyes?

A: What? No!... maybe...

H: Awwww Babe! *dramaticly clutches his heart*

Do you think you're competitive?

A: Hell yeah we are! We are the most competitive couple we know.

H: The last time we went to Finland, we went to bowling with the gang. The match was so exciting! At the final round, it was me vs Astrid. I needed seven points to win and Astrid needed four, everyone thought I was going to lose. While preparing for the round, we kept saying insulting jokes to eachother, to the point that our friends had to remind us that we are married and that was not Olympic games. Miraculously, I hit all the targets and Astrid hit three. I won! But it took me two days and a bouquet of flowers to get her to talk to me again.

A: That's how competitive we are.

Do you have any hidden talents?

H: I am pretty good at repairing things. Fridge, toaster, microwave, TV, receiver, etc. I also like inventing, but I haven't invented anything big yet. Just small useless things.

A: You invented some pretty good suff! For example that robot that plays with the dogs! We call it Dragon Eye, because it has only one big eye. It plays with the dogs while we aren't home during the day and keeps them entertained and even feeds them! How cool is that?

H: Well yeah. That is probably the best thing I invented so far. Ok, your turn Mi'lady.

A: I'm good at arm wrestling. I have very strong arms. Thanks to them, I've never lost an arm wrestling match.

H: And I love showing off how strong my wife is. I'm such a proud husband!

A: *rolls eyes but secretly loves his attention*

Where did you guys went for your Honeymoon?

H: Haha you guys are gonna laugh about this one!

A: Yeah the name of the Island we went to for our honeymoon was hilarious! We went to a small but beautiful Mediterranean Island called 'Itchy Armpit'. I still can't say it's name without laughing.

H: But despite it's name, the Island was like paradise! The smell of the ocean was in the air everywhere you went in the Island and It's population was about 30 people, so we had great privacy! It honestly couldn't get any better!

What's your favorite memory with eachother?

A: Wow that's a hard question! I have so many favourite memories! I can't pick one!

H: Me too. But... there's a particular memory that I cherish so much.

Our first kiss.

A: Awww that's a good memory! But why that one?

H: Because that was when I realized you loved me back. We were sitting on my house's rooftop, it was the same day you hit your head in the gym and couldn't see anything for a few hours. I almost had a heart attack that day, I was so scared for you. We were sitting side by side, enjoying the sunset and talking. Suddenly you asked me why I haven't kissed you yet, was it because I didn't like you? And I was quick to say you were wrong. I said I liked you alot! I was just waiting for the right right time to kiss you. You then looked at the orangy red sunset and said "what about now? This looks likea good time" and at that moment, when I looked into your pretty eye, I knew you loved me too, as much as I love you. Then we had our first kiss, and it was incredible!

A: I want to say it wasn't that romantic, but it was! It was actually so romantic! That is a great memory.

Did you guys cry at your wedding?

H: Duuuuh! Of course we did! We were planing it for years, we were so emotional that it was finally there!

I started crying the moment I saw her enter the room. It was the first time I saw her in her wedding dress and my Thor she looked like an Angel! The dress huged her body like a glove and her golden hair shined under the light. She always looks beautiful but in that moment, when she was walking towards me with that gorgeous smile on her lips, I felt like I was the happiest man alive! I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to.

A: Seeing him like that, made me tear up too, but I held myself before I could ruin my make up. That was, untill we started saying our vows. We were both crying by then, so was everyone else in the room. The only dry eyes in the room were probably Toothless and Stormfly's.

Prepare yourselves guys! Our wedding video is gonna make you cry for sure! If you don't want to cry, you probably shouldn't watch it! We warned you!

Astrid, why do you never wear your wedding ring?

A: I do actually! Just not on my finger. Don't get me wrong! I absolutely love my ring! Hiccup has put so much effort in picking it and the stones on it (Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) are simply stunning!

It's just that, I don't like wearing rings. I'm more of a necklace and piercing earings kind of girl. So I wear my ring with a chain as a necklace. And I like it that way. *tucks her necklace out of her shirt and shows it to the camera*

What are your sweet ways of calling each other?

A: We mostly call each other babe. Sometimes he calls me Mi'lady and I call him Mr. Haddock. Oh and on some rare occasions he calls me My Queen. Those are pretty rare tho.

H: You forgot one of your names you call me on rare occasions.

A: What?

H: *leans in and whispers to her ear*

A: *turns a bright shade of red and attempts to punch Hiccup in the chest but fails when he pulls away laughing*

Where was your wedding? I mean was it in Finland or somewhere else?

H: Yes it was in Finland. And it was an outdoor wedding at my parents house.

A: As we said before, we wanted to promise our feelings and future in front of all of our loved ones, so we had the wedding at our country and then moved here. Also, Hiccup's parents house is huge and has such a beautiful garden so we decided not waist money on that department and have the wedding at their house. Father loved the idea the moment Hiccup told him and offered so much help to make our wedding perfect. He was actually so excited for us to finally get married that I don't think there was any way he was going to say no.

H: Yeah hehe, I'm pretty sure my father cried more than everyone else at the wedding. We have footage evidence.

Where did you get the design idea for the theme of the wedding?

A: Hiccup and I have many stuff in common, but one of the biggest one of them is our love for The Viking culture and era. The whole gang actually has that in common.

H: And we thought, why not have a "kind of Viking themed" wedding?

A: You guys will see it for yourselves soon. Our general theme for the wedding was Viking culture looking stuff, but some things like food, my wedding dress and most of the music were modern. And I think our wedding turned out to be super cool and lovely. The whole day went completely according to plan (thank Thor) and we both were very happy with it.

How many kids do you guys want?

A: We... actually haven't talked about this one before.

H: I do know that I want more that one child. I grew up as an only child and I can't count how many times I've wished I had siblings while growing up. After I got Toothless I was less lonely, but before that I was very very lonely. So I want my future children to have siblings and never feel that loneliness I felt growing up. That is... if you want that too Mi'lady.

A: ...yeah. Yeah I think I want that too. *takes Hiccup's hand and squeezes it in recurrence*

How often do you argue?

A: Not that much often really.

H: We do have our disagreements from time to time but we always compromise and come to an agreement. We won't let it reach to the point of argument and fights.

When viewers recognize you in the streets, do they call you Hiccup and FearlessAstrid or Harold and Astrid?

H: Mostly Hiccup and Astrid.

A: *tries to hide her giggles*

H: What is it?

A: I remembered that girl in the Starbucks.

H: *chuckles* Yeah that was pretty cute. So Astrid and I usually have our morning coffee at home and then head out. But one morning, we both slept through our alarm and woke up late, so we had to rush to get to our classes.

A: But, we just couldn't afford to start our day without coffee. So we stopped at the first Starbucks we saw and I rushed to get us some quickly. The girl at the cashier looked around my age and had dark hair and very captivating eyes. She smiled brightly as soon as she saw me and joked that I looked horrible, and I laughed along because honestly, she wasn't wrong. I was in such a hurry that day that I didn't even braid my hair like I usually do and just pulled it up in a messy ponytail. I wasn't wearing any make up and I was just wearing one of Hiccup's big hoodies and my yoga pants. In simple words, I looked like a mess. But it was okay.

So she takes my orders, makes our drinks and hands them to me with a smile. I pay for them, pick them up, thank the girl and rush out. And because I was in a daze to get our drinks and return asap, I didn't realize that the girl didn't ask for our names to write on the cups.

H: She gets back in the car, hands me my coffee and I start driving again. Halfway to our destination, Astrid bursts into laughter out of nowhere and for a second I thought the stress of the morning was taking it's tool on her mental health, but thankfully it wasn't that. I asked her what's wrong and she told me to look at my "name" on the cup. So I turned my cup and instead of my name, I saw the words "Astrid's Hubby" on the cup. Then I looked at Astrid's cup, and her's said "Hiccup's Wifey".

Not two seconds later I started laughing too.

A: We haven't gone to Starbucks since that morning, but if I ever see that girl again, I'm definitely inviting her for a drink! In fact if you're watching now dear, we wanted to say thank you! You made that crappy morning so much better for us.

What is your religion? You two always say "Oh Thor" instead of "Oh my God".

H: Our religion is called Norse (paganism). Yes, the same religion Vikings had.

A: Basically we believe in Gods like Thor (the God of metalwork and thunder), Odin (the God of knowledge) and Frey (the Goddess of fertility).

We also refer to the place of afterlife as Valhalla.

H: We would really appreciate if you guys don't judge us for our beliefs. These days people tend to do that alot, specially with religions like ours. We love our religion and will not change it because of anybody.

A: We are trusting you with this information about ourselves, and we are not ashamed about it one bit. So please, be understanding with us.

What's the best thing about being married?

H: I guess... everything? I know it might sound ridicules or you might think that I'm lying, but after one year of being a married man, I've seen no downsides to it. If anything, I love my situation. I get to wake up beside the girl I love everyday, spend most of my time with her, conclud her in all my decisions and build up my future around her. It's truly amazing and I'm such a lucky guy to be married to this incredible woman. *squeezes Astrid's hand loving*

A: *tears up a little but tries to hide it* Ok you need to stop being so sappy! People are gonna throw up.

H: Well I don't care. I'm just voicing the truth, so they can deal with it.

How does it feel to have a new last name Astrid?

A: I won't lie, at first it was kinda wiered and it took me quite some time to get used to it. Specially my signing. I had to practice for days to finally get it right. But It's been a year, and by now I'm completely used to it.

H: To be honest after one year, I'm not used to it yet! Every time someone refers to her as Mrs. Haddock, I have a mini panic attack and then I remember we're actually married. I still can't believe she's my wife!

Who planned more of the wedding?

A: Out of the two of us, it was definitely me.

H: Yeah but If we want to be completely fair, the person who planned most of our wedding was my mom.

A: Oh yeah definitely! Mom Valka did pretty much everything concerning the ceremony and the party. She even was the one to do my hair and help me put on my dress on the wedding day. Without her I would've been a disaster that morning.

What was your wedding song/first song?

H: *smiles and looks at Astrid lovingly* well, our slow dance song was called "For The Dancing And The Dreaming" which was written by my father for my mother about 25 years ago.

A: *smiles back* we don't want to spoil it for you guys, since you will see it in the wedding video. But we'll tell you this... we sang our wedding song ourselves.

What flavor was your wedding cake?

H: Red Velvet and Blueberry!

Who said "I love you" first?

A: Hiccup.

H: Yup! It was me!

What's the biggest thing you guys want to accomplish now that you're a married couple?

A: I think our main goal right now is to finish our university degrees and start our "Real Careers".

H: Yes I'd say. I mean, being a YouTuber is cool and all, and having you guys by our sides means the world to us! Without your love and support we wouldn't be here today, having the perfect life we have and for that we are forever grateful! But... we also want to have a normal life outside of this crazy world we've built for ourselves and we would love for you guys to support us with that too. It would meant so much and make us truly happy about our decision.

A: Exactly. But another thing we're trying to achieve is getting closer and more personal with you guys in the near future. And that's why we're making a vlog channel and trying to be present on more social events so we can meet some of you. We're really hoping this works out and we don't regret our decision in the future. But at the moment we're happy with it, so it's okay I guess.

Will you guys ever make your own merch?

H: YESSS! I've been waiting for this question the whole video! *attempts to do some wiered dance moves*

A: Babe can you chill for a second? We're trying to announce something here for Thor's sake.

H: Ok alright sorry! So! YES WE WILL HAVE MERCH SOON!

A: *sighs but smiles anyway* yes, we are currently working on the designs of them at the moment and the results are turning out pretty dope if I do say so myself!

H: Again, we don't want to spoil too much! But we can tell you this! The quote on the clothes is going to be "Be A Fearless Warrior Like Astrid, Be A Free Dragon Rider Like Hiccup" IT SOUNDS AWESOME DOESN'T IT?? YEEEEE

Hiccup did you buy the ring or did you have it made?

H: I bought it. But I spent a good 3 months looking for the perfect ring for Astrid. I knew she wasn't into diamonds, so it made much easier to pick. But at the same time it also made it harder! Because now my options were so many beautifully designed stone rings and I had to pick something that would represent our love and at the same time Astrid would love it too. I was under so much pressure to make the right decision, but I think I did good in the end. She loves the ring and I love seeing her wear it everyday.

What's the longest time you guys have ever been away from eachother?

A: I... actually don't know. Mabye four or five days? Like when we were younger and me and my parents sometimes went out of town for a few days on holidays? Because I don't remember not seeing you for longer than that.

H: Yeah me either. I don't recall being away from you for more a few days, ever. We've literally been a constant presence in eachothers lives for so many years. To the point that I just can't imagine a world without Astrid in it and by my side.

A: *leans in and captures Hiccup's lips in a short but firm kiss* I can't imagine a world without you in it either babe.

Hiccup smiles and Astrid leans back*

A: Alright last question.

If you could tell your teenage self one thing, what would it be?

H: Oooh that's a good question to end the video with.

A: I'd probably tell the younger me to be more confident with herself and believe in her abilities.

H: Me too. I'd tell little me to be more confident, don't listen to mean things others tell him and I'd definitely tell him to stop worrying so much! Because in the end, everythings gonna be okay!

A: *smiles and then looks back at the camera* Alright guys, that was all for today's video. Sadly we couldn't answer every single question, or else this video would've been hours long.

H: Yeah but we thank everyone who sent us questions. And we also thank all of you for keep watching our videos and supporting us.

A: We love you guys! Alright, don't forget to like this video, subscribe to my channel and Hiccup's, If you're not already, also subscribe to our new vlog channel and stay tuned for the first video on there soon.

H: Also, don't forget to hit that notification bell icon, to get a notification everytime we upload.

A: That's it guys! Thanks for watching! Take care and we'll see you guys in the next video! Bye!

H: *waves at the camera while Toothless jumps on his lap* By- Toothless!!! What are you doing?! Get your butt out of my face!!!

_*video finishes*_   


"So... do you think we did a good thing by uploading this?" Astrid asked, while half lying next to her husband on their bed. Her head on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. Hiccup was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and with his laptop on his lap.

They've just finished watching their video that they had uploaded on Astrid's channel, about half an hour ago.

"Yes. I have a good feeling about this Mi'lady. We need to get closer to our subscribers, and what way better than including them in our everyday life" Hiccup answered while scrolling through the comments under the video. "I'm sure we made the right decision. Look! Everyone is supporting us in the comments!"

Astrid got a bit closer to the screen to read some comments as well. Their room was almost completely dark save for Hiccup's laptop screen. "I'm glad the viewers are happy. If they're happy, it means that we're doing our jobs right."

"Of course we are" Hiccup replied but then started to frown "but no matter how great we do the job, there's always some people who will hate for no reason" he pointed to one of the comments "check out this one"

Astrid started reading the comment out loud "These two are fake as f***! They're obviously acting and doing all this to get views and get all that YouTube money! I'm sure they're not even married! Y'all are all idiots for watching their videos and supporting their fake asses!" She finished and then turned to Hiccup "Wow! Someone wasn't having a good day apparently"

"Yeah. Don't pay attention to it. What's a few hate comments when we have thousands of supporting ones"

Astrid smirked and kissed Hiccup's cheek "Oh really? Like the ones that say 'Hiccstrid is my OTP!' or 'They're couple goals!' or mabye the ones that say 'OMG I can't get over the way he looks at her! Why can't I have someone who looks at me with that much love?'"

By the end of her speech, Hiccup's face was as red as a tomato. "Ye- yeah. Those ones" he stuttered. Who could blame him though? The look his wife was giving him was anything but innocent. And Hiccup knew exactly what it meant.

Astrid slowly closed the lid of the laptop and removed it from Hiccup's lap. She sat on it's place instead. "I think reading the comments can wait till tomorrow. We have more important things to do. Like celebrating the success of our video? Mabye?"

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from attacking her rosey lips even if he wanted to. Good Thor, he loved his wife. ** __** **** _ ****_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Before I thank you for reading this fic, there are a few things I want to mention:
> 
> 1\. A big "TYSM" to everyone who reviewed and favorited my previous fanfic. I got such good feedback that it left me with happy tears. Really guys! Thank you!
> 
> 2\. A special thanks goes to the kind and talented artist "vanilladeonna" who gave me permission to use her adorable chubby Hiccstrid art as cover for this fic (which was about a year ago lol) You should definitely check her arts out! They're AMAZING! Here's the link to her Tumblr: http/vanilladeonna.
> 
> 3\. The first song in this fic is called Wouldn't It Be Nice by Beach Boy. I wasn't going to include it at first, but then I thought 'wth'. If you don't know the song you should check it out too, it's great! And the second song is obviously For The Dancing And The Dreaming from the second movie of HTTYD. I don't own either of them.
> 
> 4\. If you are wondering 'Was this fic inspired by real life YouTubers?'
> 
> The answer is YES! This was heavily inspired by two of my favourite YouTube couples. First couple are Pewdiepie and Marzia. I've been watching their videos for years and they're so cute! Pewdiepie is currently the biggest YouTuber in the world. Him and Marzia just got engaged a while ago. They are pretty closed up about their private life on the Internet. They also have two adorable dogs called Edgar (a black pug) and Maya (a one eyed caramel pug) they're so adorable I wanna eat them!
> 
> Second couple are Jess and Gabriel Conte. They're in their early 20s and they got married a year ago. Jessica lived in Australia, but after their marriage she moved to LA with Gabriel. They have a shared Vlog channel next to their own channel and unlike Pewdiepie and Marzia, they're very open with their life on the Internet.
> 
> 5\. Astrid's sickness is based on a headcanon I've had for years. Since I watched the first season of Race To The Edge, I noticed everytime the gang are in a cold environment, Astrid is the first one to put her arms around herself and while others look cold, she looks like she's about to freeze!
> 
> I have Anemia myself and it sucks! I take Iron pills everyday and as soon as the temperature starts to drop, I turn into a corpse.
> 
> I know that this headcanon of mine will never become canon since Astrid is supposed to represent a strong warrior or whatever, but I'm still pretty sure my headcanon is right :P
> 
> 6\. Yes. Game Of Thrones. Because that show is everything. Don't even try to argue with me on that!
> 
> 7\. If you didn't notice, that person in the park was Drago and the boy in Target was Eret. The fan who sent them that drawing was Gustav, the man who owned the dog shelter was Gobber and the girl at the Starbucks was Heather. And yes, Stoick is alive in this fic and Valka never left them. Lol idk
> 
> 8\. The ending part was supposed to be fluffy not steamy. But I guess my hand slipped?
> 
> 9\. This fic was full of my own headcanons. I just kinda shoved them all in here and I'm not sorry about it. Also this was a one-shot fic, I am not planning on continuing this story, sorry!
> 
> 10\. HOLY MOTHER OF DRAGONS! HAVE YOU SEEN THE HTTYD3 TRAILER?!!! I'M STILL SHOOKETH! IT WAS SO DOPE! I CAN'T WAIT 9 MORE MONTHS TO SEE THE MOVIE! AAAAA
> 
> Alright that's it. Sorry this AN got so long. Please feel free to point out my mistakes, English is not my first language. As always, reviews and comments are very much appreciated, even if they're criticism. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
